


Mistake

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus, Severus, and an awful order</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Master and the Wolf 30-minute Challenge 11: One of the pair is assigned to kill the other. Does he follow through?

“No-no-no-no-no- _NO!_ ” The word rolled off Remus Lupin’s tongue repeatedly. His knees buckled and he folded to the floor beside the body of Severus Snape, weighted down by thick blocks of concrete. Remus would have dramatically thrown himself on top of the man, or lifted the head onto his lap, but for the fear that it would injure the wizard more.

The dark eyes flicked up to Remus’ own and held his gaze unblinkingly. “Come to finish what you started back when we were students, Lupin?”

“Of course not,” Remus said. His voice sounded strained and dry, but not as bad as Snape’s. “I didn’t mean it then and I didn’t mean it just now.”

“Whether you did or not, you may well have succeeded this time.” When he coughed, blood came up, trailing out of the corner of his mouth. It was dark in the room, but Remus could see that well enough.

 “No.” He pulled out a handkerchief. Though teary-eyed, he used the hanky to wipe up the blood. “Do not speak like that. I’ll apparate you to St. Mungo’s. Or I’ll try all the healing charms I know. You’ll be all right.” But Snape did not look remotely all right; in fact, he looked awful. If the blood was any indication, he was worse off than he looked.

The blame fell squarely on Remus’ shoulders. The cat and mouse game they’d been playing all night, however, had been an act put on for both the sides of good and evil. Remus’ plan had been to fire the killing curse into an empty room of the warehouse and claim that he’d struck Snape. But when Remus had fired, all had gone terribly wrong. “I do not understand what happened,” Remus said, as close to rambling as he got, his emotions running wild. “You were at my side one moment, and in the room the next. I cannot work out why you were there, but I hadn’t meant to hit you. You weren’t struck with the spell, though, so maybe you will pull through…”

Another cough and a mouthful of blood a moment later dashed all hopes of that. “Lupin…”

Remus shook his head again. “Hshhh, save your strength.” He drew his fingertips soothingly across Snape’s forehead.

Snape would not be hushed. “I’m dying, you git. Let me speak.” Remus swallowed and was silent, continuing his caresses and wiping up the blood. “I mean to say, it is ironic that you are the one to do me in.”

Remus had not been able to pass on the order to kill Snape. In fact, he had accepted it partly because there was the possibility of faking the murder and helping Snape to go free. He had not meant for anything more to happen and was sickened at the sight before him. “It is ironic,” he agreed. “We finally become lovers and then I am assigned to kill you.”

“No,” Snape said. His voice was a harsh whisper. “It is ironic because of the assignment I received… and unfortunate that I have had the opportunity for several weeks but you got to me first.” He lifted his hand and aimed his wand right at Remus.


End file.
